El despertar
by AnnaBlackBradbury
Summary: Ante el repentino frío que había sentido su ser luego de haberse sentido tan cálida, solo le quedaba huir de quien la había congelado. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Nada lo sería. La desesperación solo le dejó una alternativa para evitar ser consumida por esos cáusticos sentimientos; dar paso a un nuevo despertar.


**¡Hola, mina-san!**

 **Aquí vengo con otro fic, en realidad estaba intentando escribir el cap 21 de "Tribulaciones" pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de terror así que esto es lo que salió, espero no me maten a los que esten pendientes de mi tro fic, creanmen que estoy trabajando en eso. Bueno ojalá les guste.**

El viento soplaba suavemente, pero le helaba el cuerpo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan fría? ¿Por qué si hasta hace poco se sentía tan calida?

Corrío y corrío... y luego siguió corriendo... No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido de esa manera y tampoco es como si le importara, solo quería irse... quería huir... quería olvidar... quería alejarse... ella quería...

Sus piernas jamás habían resistido tanto la presión que su mente le exigía con desesperación, y a causa de eso no sentía cansancio. Solo sentía angustia, desesperación, dolor y otro sentimiento que no conocía, un sentimiento que no era nada grato, no le gustaba para nada, ninguno de esos sentimientos le gustaban, porque crecían y seguían creciendo, y se manifestaban de una forma horrible. Sentía su pecho pesado, mientras que en la boca de su estomago parecía hueca, era como si un agujero negro hubiera nacido en el, un agujero que se hacía cada vez más grande.

-¿Por qué...? -pensó. -¿Por qué pasó esto...?

De pronto sus piernas flaqueron y cayó sobre el frío suelo de una manera muy brusca. Se había lástimado las rodillas y en una de ellas se había clavado algo filoso. Era la punta de una flecha. Se la sacó de la carne y esta empezó a sangrar para luego bajar por la tibia, el tobillo y finalmente derramarse al suelo y ser absorbida por la tierra.

Recien en ese momento fue conciente de su cansancio. Se levantó como pudo. Ya no podía seguír corriendo, pero la mezcla de abrumadores y horribles sentimientos seguía latente en ella, y estos la obligaban a seguir huyendo de donde venía aunque sea caminando.

 **-Sigue creciendo...**

Parecía que su interior -ya sea su alma o lo que sea que fuera lo que gobernaba su ser-seguía siendo invadido por esos cáusticos sentimientos que estaban apunto de desbordarla.

 **-Ya no puedo... no puedo...**

Seguían acumulandose adentro, sentía como si fuera a explotar...

 **-No puedo soportarlo... ¿Lo habías planeado desde el principio?**

A medida que los malos pensamientos la corroían, los esqueleticos árboles se tornaban cada vez más espeluznantes, más tetricos y con rostros deformes y aterradores que parecían expandir sus esmirriadas ramas hacia ella como si quisieran atraparla y hacerla parte de sus miserias.

 **-No lo entiendo...**

Gritó dolorosamente, al tropezarse con una de esas escalofriantes ramas que parecía un una extremidad cortada a proposito como un intento enfermo y retorido por capturarla.

Se quedó mirando la rama fijamente con los ojos desorbitados y una mirada casi enloquecida. Parecía que esa rama intentaba cobrar vida solo para arrastrarla hacia donde el rojo escarlata de la luna no llegaba, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué esas cosas se ensañaban en llevarla con ellos?

La sangre de su rodilla siguió cayendo, esta vez parecía que más sangre salía de ella. Trató de limpiarsela porque esta ya no le permitía ver su piel, pero quedó horrorizada al notar que la herida que al prinpió solo era una pequeña cortadura, se había convertido en un tajo mucho más grande que dejaba ver su hueso bañado en sangre.

Quizo levantarse nuevamente pero su cuerpo ya no la obedecía. Permaneció inmovil viendo como el plenilunio parecía desbordarse de carmín al extremo de casi derramarse. El astro se veía imponente y estremecedor. Ya no quería seguir mirando más, pero el cambiar su vista no la ayudo en nada. Ahora miraba los horripilantes árboles que de repente tenían rostro de los cuales destacaban sus horribles bocas torcidas.

Pronto el murmullo de unas voces empezaron a decir su nombre, eran voces fantasmales que clamaban por ella para arrastrarla a la oscuridad perpetua de donde ellos provenían.

-¡BASTA! -Bramó enloquecida.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas producto del miedo. Sin embargo, no era solo eso...

-¡¿Por qué me quieren?! -quizo saber.

-Por qué eres como nosotros... -se oyó responder como un murmullo de parte de los extraños seres.

-¡No lo soy! -volvió a gritar desesperada y ya totalmente aterrorizada.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, pero en vez de eso, sintió que aquel brazo raquitico y deforme la sujetaba del tobillo fuertemente. En ese mismo instante, su mirada se clavó fijamente sobre la abobinación e intentó safarze desperadamente del agarre, no obstante, la extremidad no la soltaba y forcejeaba sobre un charco de sangre que seguía saliendo a borbotones de su gran corte. ¿En qué momento su sangre se había convertido en un charco?

-Dejate llevar... sabes que no te queda a donde más ir... tu perteneces a la oscuridad... -nuevamente esas voces espectrales le hablaron.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -rugía.

Sintió como la extremidad la arrastraba con una fuerza arrolladora poco a poco hasta donde el resplandor de la luna sangrante no llegaba.

-¡BASTAAA!

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? -pensaba con una expresión de profundo pánico puro mientras movía sus brazos de manera frenetica intentando agarrarse del pasto muerto y clavaba sus unas en la tierra totalmente desesperada. - ¿Por qué acabe así...?

La fémina sabía que algo estaba mal, en el fondo, en lo más recóndito, sabía que toda esa escena enfermiza se debía a algo que la había roto, que la había hecho caer en esa locura morbosa.

-¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! DIME POR QUÉ -Gritó hacia la nada con la voz quebrada como si _él_ pudiera oírla. Su voz se esuchaba furiosa y enloquecida- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabías que yo hubiera hecho lo que sea? ¡DIMELOOOOOO!¡DÍMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -bramaba con una gran necesidad de obtener la más insignificante respuesta que aliviara lo que adentro ya no podía ser contenido.

(¿Quieres que te libere?)

De pronto, todo su entonrno se quedó quieto, de pronto ella había dejado de gritar y las crituras infernales habían vuelto a ser simples árboles desnudos. Era como si las horripilantes criaturas que los habían poseído hubieran sido espantados por aquella voz ronca y deformada voz que apenas podía ser catalogada como humana. La voz había surgido de la nada y parecía oírse desde ningún lugar. Sin embargo, la joven dio gracias al extraño ser que la había liberado de ser llevada a la ocuridad eterna. No obtante, ella aún...

(¿Quieres que te libere?)

Volvió a repetir la sobrenatural voz.

-¿Quién eres?

(Esa no es la pregunta correcta...)

El álgido viento volvió a soplar moviendo salvajemente sus cabellos.

(La pregunta correcta es qué es lo que yo puedo hacer por ti)

-¿Y eso que podría ser?

La tetrica voz rió de manera espeluznante y aterradora.

(Puedo verlo... eso que sigue creciendo dentro de ti... está a punto de consumirte... apunto de desbordarte... Yo puedo liberarte...)

Sin duda ella no podía ver el cuerpo físico de aquella criatura, empero... sentía que esta sonrreía como si disfrutara de la situación.

-¿En verdad... puedes hacerlo...?

No hubo respuesta pero sabía que aquel ser seguía ahí solo que no se dignaba a responder porque ya se lo había afirmado y no quería perder tiempo con redundancias que no eran necesarias.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

(Surgir...)

Fue la única respuesta que dió.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó sin entender, pero la voz no habló.

La sangre seguía saliendo, mientras el viento helado soplaba suave y cruel al contacto con su piel que ya parecía hielo.

Aquella sensasación insoportable seguía creciendo de manera indecible dentro de su ser. Aún sentía un miedo abrumador que estaba alcanzando níveles colosales. Toda la situación era totalmente sobrenatural, pero aunque pareciese increíble -o al menos en ese preciso momento- lo que más la aterraba, lo que más le dolía, lo que más la llenada de ese otro sentimiento corrosivo era justamente la mezcla de todos ellos en su interior que en cualquier momento la destrozarían, y si eso pasaba... ella jamás podría...

-Hazlo... -finalmente se decidió.

Nuevamente sintió que una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el no-rostro de la criatura.

Y eso fue lo último que sintió antes de renacer...

Otra vez el viento soplo suavemente... un viento crudo... que alentaba un despertar...

La joven se levantó sin ningún esfuerzo del suelo ensangrentado. La profunda herida ya no parecía dolerle y había dejado de sangrar. Sin embargo se podía ver claramente entre la carne abierta y roja el hueso que era bastante visible.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su desarreglado fleco de pelo. Sus labios formaban una perfecta linea horizontal carente de toda expresión de pánico que había sentido hasta hacía solo unos instantes, de hecho, las facciones reveladas por la luz rojiza de la luna mostraban un estoicismo perturbador para cualquiera que pudiera verla.

El viento sopló de nuevo. Esta vez fue más fuerte, con un aullido infernal que azotó los esmirriados árboles que parecían tener rostros aterrorizados sobre sus viejos troncos ante la nueva resurreción. Por otro lado, el sonido fantasmal emitido por lo que parecía un viento entusiasta, le daba la bienvenida a lo que sea que hubiera nacido de las entrañas de las penunbras.

De pronto, una sonrisa torcida que mostraba los blancos dientes de la joven se dibujaron sobre su rostro. Y un gran ojo enloquecido con las pupilas dilatadas de extasis emergió de su gran fleco.

-Un trato... es un trato...

Empezó a caminar lenta y calmadamente sobre el sendero de árboles entecos, mientras estos se inclinaban hacia ella obligados por el imponente viento que los hizo reverenciar a la joven mientras era bañada por el plenilunio sangriento.

 **N/A: Esto en realidad es un fragmento de la otra historia que escribiré a futuro, pero perfectamente puede terminar aquí para los que les gusta los drabbles. Bueno, me gustaría saber que les pareció. Dejen comentarios, please.**


End file.
